


Usual Suspects!!

by JessicaaAlavarez



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaaAlavarez/pseuds/JessicaaAlavarez
Summary: After loosing their closest friend/brother, can they keep it together and battle the demons haunting them or will they break before judgement day.......... Find out what happens in this story as we follow Danny, J-Dog, Da Kurlzz, Johnny 3 Tears, Charlie Scene and Funny Man in this Hollywood Undead fan-fiction story......





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

 

J-Dog and Vanessa walked into Danny’s house after having an urgent message to get there pronto and they felt a huge pressure pressing down on them as they walked down the hallway and they looked at each other confused as they have never felt it before. “Danny!” Jorel called and got no response from the person in question. They decided to walk around and look for Danny, as they have begun to feel slightly anxious for some unknown reason. “Matt!” Jorel called next, knowing that Da Kurlzz was in the house somewhere as well as Matt had texted them to rush over in the first place.  
“Upstairs in the bathroom, please help!” Matt screamed from upstairs, sounding like he had just spent the last five years crying and still wants to keep on crying. Jorel and Vanessa out of the kitchen, where they had wandered into,and down the hall before rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom where they stopped short as they saw what the panic was all about. They found Matt sitting against the far wall hugging his legs as he was trying to not freak out, staring at the bath with wide and tear-filled eyes. When they looked at the bath, they saw it was full of water and Danny was lying in it, staring right at them, face fully submerged in the water. “Danny?” Jorel asked and no response came from Danny whatsoever, no air bubbles or anything, even his eyes looked cloudy and non-responsive as Jorel moved and the eyes didn’t. “Oh my God, he’s dead” Vanessa whispered and threw her hands over her mouth to hold back the screams that she felt building up.  
Jorel looked back at her and then went up to the side of the bath before checking for a pulse and pulled his hand back quickly as he found none. “Oh my fucking God!” Jorel cried out as he backed away quickly from the tub until he ended up against the wall next to Matt.  
“I found him like this and texted you as soon as I did” Matt whispered and shut his eyes to block it out, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Have you called the cops yet?” Jorel asked Matt quietly and Matt nodded. “Only just, like, before you got here” Matt said as he opened his eyes and looked at Jorel. “Okay, let’s get you downstairs. V, can you go start making coffee please?” Jorel asked and looked over at his fiancée.  
She didn’t respond at all and just kept staring at Danny’s body with wide eyes. “V?” Jorel asked and she turned to look at him, and he saw how close she was to completely freaking out. Jorel stood up and walked over to her calmly. “V? We just need to go downstairs, have some coffee and wait for the cops, okay?” Jorel asked calmly as he placed his hands on either side of Vanessa’s face. A tear fell down her cheek and Jorel rubbed it away with his thumb and she just nodded and turned around in a daze.  
She started to take a few steps away before turning back. “I can’t go by myself, please don’t make me go by myself?” Vanessa begged Jorel and he was shocked. “V, you can come down with us, don’t worry” Jorel said and she just nodded and followed him back in as he went to help Matt stand up.  
Vanessa followed them as Jorel helped Matt shuffle down the stairs, both Vanessa and Matt were shaking in fear. “Jay? Can you feel that?” Matt whispered as the pressure in the air suddenly started getting thicker. Jorel nodded and looked behind him to check on Vanessa. As he was looking behind, Matt saw something in front of him the same time Vanessa did and they both started freaking out.  
“What?” Jorel asked and Vanessa couldn’t hold back a scream any longer and it ripped out of her before she and Matt ran into the kitchen, scaring Jorel as he didn’t know what had scared them so much. He pulled out his phone and started recording his surroundings as he slowly backed up into the kitchen. “Jay, what are you doing?” Vanessa asked, even her voice was shaking in fear, as she put the coffee on to brew. “Recording everything to show you that there is nothing there to be scared of. What did you see just then?” Jorel asked them and both of them paled at the memory. “Danny” They both whispered in unison and they both saw Jorel pale slightly in return.  
Just then there was banging on the front door, scaring the crap out of all three of them, and Jorel went to go answer it, turning the camera off on his phone and putting it in his pocket. As he opened the door, he saw it was a bunch of cops. “He’s upstairs in the bathroom still” Jorel whispered and the cops could see that he was seriously shaken up but was working hard to keep everything under control. “Is there anyone else here with you?” One of the cops asked him as a different pair of cops went upstairs. Jorel nodded and pointed to the kitchen. “My fiancée and Danny’s boyfriend” He told them and went back to the kitchen with the cop following him.  
“Were you all close to him?” The cop asked them and they all nodded. Vanessa made an extra cup and handed it to the cop who sat down at the table in front of Matt whilst Jorel and Vanessa leaned against the counter top. “Who was it that called us?” He asked and Matt raised his hand. “I called you just before Jay and V got here” Matt whispered and continued hugging his cup to his chest.  
The front door opened again and Jorel went to see who it was and found it was the other three band members. “What’s happened? Where’s Danny? Why are there cops swarming the place?” Johnny3Tears asked as he, Charlie Scene and Funny Man walked into the kitchen, following Jorel. “He’s dead” Vanessa whispered as she stared into space, tears still slipping down her face. Jorel went up to her and pulled her in for a hug and she just hugged back tightly.  
“What? What do you mean he’s dead?” Dylan asked as tears started running down even Jorel’s face for his best friend. “Danny drowned himself in the bathroom” Jorel answered and the cop just watched this exchange and continued watching as Jordan broke down in tears and the only thing that stopped him from sinking to the floor was George holding him to his chest. “But why?” Dylan whined and Matt just shrugged. “Nobody knows; I found him like that” Matt told him quietly and Dylan just went up to him, crouch by the chair, and pulled him into a hug as they all cried for their lost brother/ boyfriend. “My suggestion to you all is to go home and try and get some rest for now. We’ll be in touch if we need anything” The cop told them and took all their numbers down.  
They left the house quickly and decided to all stay together for that night at least so George drove Jordan and Dylan, whilst Vanessa drove Jorel and Matt and they headed to Matt’s as it was the closest.   
Once they reached Matt’s house, Matt had gone into full blown shock.


	2. Part 2

“Matt? We need to get you inside” Jorel said quietly as he tried to talk some sense into Matt again. He was just sitting behind the driver’s seat, staring at the spot in front of him, mouthing words but giving no voice to them, tears streaming down his face still. “Matt, come on” Jorel said and he looked back to see George and Dylan standing by the door of the house as Vanessa and Jordan were already inside in the lounge, looking through the window. “Why don’t you give him a minute, Jay, he’s in shock” George said quietly coming up behind Jorel, his feet crunching on the gravel on Matt’s drive.  
“But it’s cold out here and is getting colder by the second, he could get ill” Jorel complained and George just sighed and pulled Jorel away from the door. “Matt, just take your time, come in when you’re ready, there will be some coffee waiting for you” George told Matt quietly as he held Jorel back from trying to get Matt out of the car again and both George and Jorel saw it as Matt nodded slightly in response. George then closed the door for Matt and towed Jorel towards the house and through the door.  
“George, he shouldn’t be left alone” Jorel complained as he tried to break out of George’s grip on his arm and George just huffed in annoyance. “Just give him a minute, Jay. We can keep an eye on him through the lounge window” George said and kicked the door shut behind him. George let go of Jorel and Jorel just backed away from George, glaring at him. “He needs to be inside, where he’s safe! Where no one could kill him!” Jorel shouted at him and broke down in front of them all, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Jordan and Vanessa walked out of the lounge to see what was happening and Jordan just stood next to Dylan as Vanessa ran up to Jorel just as he fell to the floor.  
“Jay?” Vanessa said quietly as she hugged him to her. She felt tears roll down her own face as she felt Jorel hug back with a desperate need to wake up out of this nightmare. “I can’t believe he’s dead, V. My best friend is dead” Jorel wailed as he continued crying, his forehead resting against her neck and his tears ruining her shirt. “I know Jay, I know.” Vanessa whispered and ran her hands through Jorel’s hair. After a long while Jorel had managed to calm down enough that, with George’s help, Vanessa was able to get him on to his feet and into the lounge. They sat him down on the couch and as Vanessa sat next to him, he yawned and lay down on the couch with his head on Vanessa’s lap before falling asleep.  
As the other three sat down on the couch opposite them, they heard a car door slam and Dylan rushed up to the window just in time to see Matt running off down the street.   
“Matt’s running away” Dylan told them and went to rush out of the door after him. “Just give him some time, he’ll come back when he’s ready” George told him from where his head was resting on Jordan’s shoulder. Dylan paused halfway to the front door and looked back at George doubtfully.  
“Are you sure?” Dylan asked as he slowly returned to his seat and George nodded. “We’ll give him a call in half an hour to see if he’s alright or if he needs our help.” And Dylan just nodded in response as it sounds like a good plan, he’s just worried in case Matt were to do something that he wouldn’t be able to tell a story about later on. “He just needs time to come to terms with all that’s happening, that’s all” Jordan told Dylan, after kissing George on the forehead,and again Dylan just nodded.  
As he looked over to Vanessa and Jorel, he saw that Vanessa was wiping away tears from Jorel’s face and her own and just started to just run her fingers through Jorel’s hair as he slept. “Everything must have just been too much for him” Dylan muttered and Vanessa looked up at him and nodded. “He never cries, he cried when his Dad died but not in front of anyone else, just me, his sister and his mom. It’s just too much, he’s losing those he’s closest to and he’s scared of who’s going to be next” Vanessa told them quietly and they all nodded as they don’t remember a single time when Jorel had cried apart from today.  
They all just watched some TV and after a while Vanessa started to twitch. “V, are you alright?” Jordan asked as he noticed it when she looked behind her quickly. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Vanessa threw back quickly and they all noticed how much she jumped when George coughed. “V, your twitching like there’s no tomorrow. What’s the matter?” Dylan asked and Vanessa cringed.  
“It’s just that, when we went into D....his house, there was this huge pressure filling the air, Jay and Matt felt it as well” Vanessa started, hesitating as she tried to say Danny’s name but couldn’t. “After we went back down stairs, Matt and I both saw something that scared the shit out of us” Vanessa told them and they noticed how wide eyed she had gone again after remembering that exact moment.  
“V, what did you see?” George asked and Vanessa just started shaking her head quickly. “Please  
don’t?” Vanessa whispered and leant down before resting her forehead against Jorel’s. “Don’t worry about it, V. If you don’t wanna talk about it then we don’t blame ya” Jordan said and checked the time. “We should call Matt, see if he’s alright, it’s been an hour already” He suggested after checking the time on his phone and Dylan cursed and nodded hastily before pulling out his phone and calling him.  
“Yo, Matt. It’s me, Dylan, where are ya?” Dylan asked as soon as Matt had picked up. “I don’t know” Matt answered and Dylan just sighed, in confusion whilst slightly not surprised. “What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Dylan asked and George just looked up and watched Dylan as he stood up and went towards the window. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t know where I am. I was just walking and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, then somehow I found an edge of a bank too late and now I can’t get back up and it’s all dark.” Matt told him, still sounding like he had been crying a load, and Dylan just ran his hands through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if none of this is making any sense. I have absolutely no idea how this stuff works........


	3. part 3

“Dylan, what’s happening?” George asked as he stood up and walked up to Dylan. “Matt’s gone and gotten himself lost somewhere and he’s trapped wherever he is because he fell down the edge of a bank and can’t get back up.” Dylan told him and George just rolled his eyes and went to collect his keys. “Right, we’re coming to look for you now, just don’t move” Dylan told Matt and heard him sigh in relief. “One question though, why didn’t you call for help?” Dylan asked him and Matt sighed. “Because I didn’t think there was any point” Matt said shortly and Dylan sighed. “Just hang on, we’re on our way” Dylan said and Matt hung up after saying thanks to them.  
“Right, Jord and V, can you two stay here with Jay, please?” George asked and both of them nodded and watched the other two leave. “Right, where could he be?” Dylan asked as he climbed into the passenger seat of George’s Chevy. “Well, he probably went into the forest, you know how much he likes it in there in the quiet and calm atmosphere it provides” George said as he started up the car. Dylan nodded in confirmation as George peeled out of the drive and headed to the nearest entrance to the forest not far from them. “To be honest, I’m surprised the forest is still there, the amount of times it’s caught on fire” Dylan said and George chuckled. “Mother Nature is a bitch, and you know you can’t put a bitch down for long” He said and Dylan just laughed as George drove down the highway.  
After about a ten minute drive, they finally reached the forest entrance. “Right, I’m going to text Matt to text me back if he hears us calling for him at any point” Dylan told George and George just nodded as it sounded like a good plan. “What if he’s passed out or has no service or something?” George asked and Dylan shrugged. “Then we’re on our own” Dylan replied and they both sighed. George climbed out of his car and went around to his trunk. He opened it up and pulled out a backpack. “What’s in there?” Dylan asked and George just shrugged. “I always make sure that there is a backpack with things that we might on an emergency” George explained and pulled out two torches and put the bag away after taking out a raincoat as well. “Matt might need it, it’s cold right now and i don’t remember if he had a jacket or not” George said as he handed one of the torches to Dylan. George then chucked the backpack back into the trunk and closed it. “Right, let’s go find him” Dylan muttered and they both turned away from George’s car and headed into the forest.  
“Right, we need to get to the lake or somewhere with a high enough bank that Matt can’t get up” George pointed out as they went deeper into the forest and started calling out Matt’s name. Even using the torches in their hands, they still can’t see much and they’re getting worried. “Wait a minute, isn’t there a river cutting through this part of the forest somewhere with a bridge?” Dylan asked and George shrugged. “Yeah but the river long ago dried up, all this forest has left is the lake and even that is drying up slowly.” George told him and Dylan just nodded as it confirmed his thoughts. “We should go towards the bridge, I remember it has large banks on either side” Dylan suggested and they both agreed on it and headed towards the bridge.  
After a fifteen minute walk of shouting Matt’s name and tripping over branches and stuff, they finally reached the bridge. They walked on it and stopped halfway over it. “Matt!” Dylan screamed again and once again heard no response and got no text. “George, the bank ain’t that high” Dylan said after noticing how low the bridge was.  
“No, but it’s high enough to be too high if he was injured somehow” George said and Dylan just nodded and they both tried to see if they could see him in the distance with as much illumination as they can but there is a lot still in the dark. After a few minutes Dylan saw something in the distance. “George, over there underneath the hanging tree, can you see that?” Dylan pointed over to where he meant with his torch and George pulled out his glasses and put them on to see if he could see what Dylan was talking about. “Do you think that’s him?” George asked and then headed to the other side of the bridge before walking around it and along the edge of the bank. “It looks like it” Dylan replied and followed him down to the actual dried up river bed. They walked along it until they came in front of the spot of movement Dylan had seen.  
“Matt?” Dylan asked and Matt looked up at him wearily and confused. Blinking rapidly at the sudden light. “What? Where’s Danny?” Matt whispered in question and then limply fell to the side. Dylan dove down and caught Matt just before he face planted the ground. “It’s the cold affecting him, he’s been in it way too long” George said and between the pair of them, they managed to get Matt up off the ground and up the bank. They stopped once they were a safe distance away from the edge of the bank and George covered Matt with the spare raincoat he had with him him.  
They then started to trudge through the forest, down the path and back to the car, but before they were even halfway back, it started to rain, drenching them in the fresh cold water. “Great, just fucking great, least I brought that jacket” George muttered and they both tried to pick up speed but found it hard with Matt still unconscious. They eventually made it to the car and quickly put Matt on the back seats before climbing into the front. “Right, let’s get him home and dry” George said before they both turned their torches off and then he put the vehicle into gear and was soon peeling out of the spot along the road he had originally parked in.  
They returned to the house within fifteen minutes and as they climbed out of the car, Jorel came rushing out of the house with Jordan and Vanessa standing by the door watching through the still-pouring rain.. “Dudes, you should have woken me up and let me come” Jorel snapped at them, as he blinked the rain out of his eyes ,and then helped George drag Matt out of the back. “Why is he unconscious?” Jordan asked as they carried him inside with Dylan following them. “It’s because he was in the cold for so long. When we got to him, he asked us where was Danny and then passed out” Dylan told them as George and Jorel took him upstairs. They put him on his bed, got him out of the wet clothes and into some dry ones, and covered him with the duvet and left him there to rest.  
As they went downstairs, George went to turn up the heating and get some food on to cook. “Why didn’t you wake me up, I could have helped” Jorel was saying to Dylan as they walked into the kitchen, followed by Vanessa. Jordan was already there watching George cook. “Jay, you needed the rest” Dylan said and Jorel just huffed in annoyance and went into the fridge before pulling out a beer, he also took out a few others and handed them out to the others. Vanessa refused and just simply made herself a coffee blacker than the blackest soul to ever exist.  
Jorel drained his can quickly and was about to walk out of the room when George held him back. “Jorel, sit down. You need to calm down and just stay calm” George told him and pulled him back to the table before sitting him down. “Dude, I am calm.” Jorel claimed and George just rolled his eyes before getting Jorel another can of beer.  
“No, baby, you’re not” Vanessa said calmly and sat down next to Jorel at the table whilst Dylan sat opposite them. Jorel opened the second can and went to down that one as well but stopped when he realized how he was acting. He met Vanessa’s eyes and saw that she was still scared and worried for him. “I’m sorry, V.” Jorel whispered and rested his head on his arms on the table, trying to hide the fact that he still feels the urge to either have a complete melt-down or go around smashing everything. “It’s fine, Jay.” Vanessa whispered, as she could see through him, and put her arm around Jorel’s back and just awkwardly hugged him and rested her head on his left shoulder.   
George continued on with making Dinner for them all and as they were all eating their food, nearly an hour later, they heard movement above their heads on the first floor. Vanessa and Jorel crapped themselves at the sound but then soon realized what the sound actually meant. “Matt’s awake” Dylan muttered and they all heard it as Matt shuffled his way down the stairs.  
He walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see them all there, staring right at him. “Oh, hello” Matt muttered and then walked past them to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a can of beer and then headed straight out of the room.  
“I’ll go find him and get him to eat” George muttered and got up from the table to put some food out for Matt on a plate. He then found some cutlery for him, and took it with him as he went to find the missing man.   
It turns out that Matt had only gone to the lounge and was just sitting on the couch, hugging himself as he battled tears.


	4. part 4

“Hey, Matt, I brought you some food, I think you should eat” George said quietly as he sat next to Matt on the couch. Matt looked up at him, down at the food and then back to his knees. “I’m not hungry” Matt muttered and leant his head against his raised knees. “Well, you need to eat something at least, Matt.” George told him and put his hand on Matt’s shoulder. Matt looked up to George with tears pouring down his face.  
“Danny is dead, George. He’s really dead. I woke up hoping it was all a nightmare and it wasn’t” Matt whispered and broke down. George put the food on the armchair next to the couch they’re sitting on and then pulled Matt in for a hug. Matt was quick to return the hug and let out heart-breaking sobs for his dead boyfriend. “It’s alright, Matt. We’re here for you” George said quietly and just held Matt as he cried.  
After just being comforted by George for a while, Matt finds the ability to stop crying and regretfully pull away from the comfort he was gladly receiving.  
“Are you going to eat your food or should we leave it until tomorrow?” George asked quietly as Matt wiped his tears away with his hoodie sleeve. “I’m not hungry right now, sorry” Matt whispered and leant against the chair, wrapping his arms around his chest. “It’s fine Matt” George said and stood up. He picked the plate up with the cutlery, and then went searching for the tv remote. He found it, handed it to Matt and then headed back to the kitchen.  
As George placed the plate on the counter top in the kitchen, he heard the TV in the lounge come on to what sounded like Danny’s favourite tv show. George sat down at the table with his own food and they all just ate in silence as they listened to the TV and Matt quietly crying in the lounge. “This is going to be really hard for him and other people” George said to Jordan quietly and they both looked over at Jorel and Vanessa who were still joined at the shoulders and were both just glumly eating their food. Jordan looked back at George and nodded before going back to eating his food.   
They all finished their meals within the next half hour, during which Jorel and Dylan had down an extra three cans of beer each, and most of them went and joined Matt in the lounge apart from George who stayed behind in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Soon he had finished cleaning all the dishes from dinner time and joined the others in the lounge.  
He cuddled up to Jordan on one of the couches and saw that Jorel had his head on Vanessa’s lap and his feet on Dylan’s lap. Matt was sitting on the other end of the couch George and Jordan were on and none of them were really paying attention to what was playing on the TV. They were all trapped in their own thoughts, none of them could figure out why Danny would have committed suicide like that.  
They stayed downstairs for another half an hour or so before they noticed that Jorel had fallen asleep on Vanessa’s lap. “Come on, I’ll carry him up to your room” George offered as he saw that Vanessa was also struggling to not fall asleep. Vanessa looked up at him and smiled in appreciation and George just stood up, walked over to them and lifted Jorel up in his arms. He then let Vanessa stand up and lead the way as they headed upstairs.  
“Come on, Matty, let’s get you to bed” Dylan said as he stood up and walked over to where Matt was still sitting on the couch, cuddling himself. Matt gave Dylan his hands, as Dylan directed, and then Dylan helped Matt stand up and led him towards the stairs. Jordan turned the TV off and also headed up himself.   
Jordan met George in the spare room they were currently using and Jordan saw that George was seriously stressed and overwhelmed. “It’ll work out, Danny wouldn’t want us all to be stressed out like this now would he?” Jordan questioned quietly as he sat on the bed beside where George thrown himself down on. “But why did he die in the first place, Jordie?” George asked and for the first time since a long time, tears spilt down his face. Jordan battled tears himself and just wiped George’s away with his thumbs as he placed his hands on either side of George’s face. “I don’t know, George, but what I do know is that I am here for you as long as you want or need me, you hear me? I am never leaving your side” Jordan said and George just nodded and pulled him in for a strong hug. “I know, and same here for you. I love you Jordan, never forget this” George told him and Jordan pulled back only to kiss George on the forehead. “Never, as long you always remember that I love you too, with all of everything I could possibly ever offer” Jordan replied and then pulled away so they can get ready for bed.   
Sooner rather than later, they were both cuddled up in bed, fast asleep.


	5. Part 5

“Matty! Help me!” Danny screamed at him as Matt found him trapped in a swirling pool of clouds. “Danny!” Matt screamed and tried to catch hold of Danny’s hands which were outstretched towards him but as soon as he was able to touch him, Danny disappeared. In his place was a large shadow that was laughing quietly. Matt didn’t know what the hell it was but all he knew was that it was terrifying and it has Danny. “Bring him back! What have you done to him?!” Matt screamed at the shadow and all that happened in response was the laughing getting louder. Soon the laughing was blocking all hopes of other sounds and the black shadow was growing. It grew to where it filled up half of the room itself and yet Matt could see that that was all that it was. A shadow along the walls, roof, and floor, it had no actual presence. And yet Matt feared for his own life as the shadow continued to grow larger and closer to him. “Your friend is now mine and you have no way of taking him back. He is mine and always will be!” The shadow screamed at him and Matt just screamed at it. “Danny is owned by no one, let him go!” Matt screamed and the shadow just started laughing again and Matt saw it as the shadow produced a clawed hand, still as a shadow, and struck at him with it. The clawed hand actually came into contact with Matt and he let out a high pitched scream as he felt the claws rip his skin open………….

..................................

The only thing that George was aware of, as he suddenly jolted up in bed, was that a huge scream ripped him out of his sleep, and he soon figured out that it came from Matt’s room. He then crawled out of his bed and ran out the door to his and Jordan’s bedroom. “Matt!” George cried as he rushed into the room. “I’m so...so sorry, i...it was ju...just a night..ma..mare” Matt stuttered out and hid his face in his pillow. George rushed up to the bed and pulled the pillow away from Matt’s face, slightly thankful that nothing had actually happened and that it was all just a nightmare. “Don’t worry, I understand, and to be honest, it’s not surprising you were having a nightmare, considering everything that’s happened” George pointed out and Matt just stared at him in despair. George could see that Matt was just completely lost on the inside. Broken and lost. He no longer knew what to do with himself. His entire purpose has been taken away from him so now he’s just left feeling numb. “George, it was Danny.” Matt told him and George nodded his head, not at all surprised by it. “He was trapped in that house, some ghost or poltergeist had him. It was so real” Matt muttered and went back to hugging his pillow. “But George, what if it was real? What if Danny’s ghost is still trapped there?” Matt questioned him and George started to become worried for Matt. “Matt, ghosts aren’t real, and even if they were, why would they trap Danny?” George questioned him and Matt just started crying noisily as his hopes got smashed. “No, it was real, it was Danny! He was trying to get to me, he wants me to go save him, i swear he does!” Matt told him loudly and tried to crawl out of bed. George vaught him by his left wrist and held him back from crawling out of bed. “Matt! It’s not real. You’re just seriously tired and all the stress is getting to your head. Please just try and go back to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning” George told him but Matt kept shaking his head whilst tears were pouring down his face, constantly trying to rip his wrist out of George’s grip. “No Danny needs me, George. Please believe me?” Matt begged him, giving up trying to get out of George’s grip and actually moved closer to where he was sitting and caught George’s arm in a tight grip, with his free hand, as George went to back away. George couldn’t believe it, Matt was losing his mind and George didn’t know how to help him. “Matt, please? I don’t know what to do” George threw back at him hastily and Matt could see that George was scared and worried for him. Matt let go of George’s arm, George in turn releasing his own grip on Matt’s other wrist, and backed away from him,and kept backing away until he ended up leaving his bed completely, his bed sheets being left in a wreck, and was leaning against the far wall. “Just leave me, ignore everything i have ever said. I’m just delirious, I’m nobody” Matt muttered, his mood gone from crazed to flat within seconds and that scared George more than anything. “Matt, that isn’t going to happen and you are not nobody. Please get back into bed and try to go back to sleep, We’ll talk about this in the morning and if you still feel like this then we’ll try to figure out what to do, does that sound like a plan?” George questioned quietly, silently praying that this solution might actually work, and Matt didn’t respond and George could see why. Matt’s shoulders were shaking and his head was buried in this knees. George then crawled off the bed and over to Matt and put his hands on Matt’s, where they were on his head, slightly wrapped in his hair. He then pulled Matt’s hands away from there and Matt looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks in a rapid pace yet once again. “I’m so sorry, I just miss him so much, it hurts so much” Matt whispered as George pulled him into a tight, but comforting, hug. “I know, and we’ll get to the bottom of all this, i promise” George whispered in Matt’s ear as Matt cried his heart out into George’s chest. After a while, Matt’s tears slowed down and he started to fall asleep against George. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed” George whispered and stood up with the younger man in his arms. He put Matt back on his bed and pulled the duvet over him. Just as George was about to walk away, Matt reached out with his hand and caught George by the wrist in a really tired grip. “Can you stay with me, please? I don’t want that nightmare again” Matt whispered as his eyes drooped shut but he forced them open again to see George’s response. “Of course I will” George said quietly and then climbed into bed next to him and allowed Matt to cuddle up to him. Matt was soon to fall asleep and George just lay there awake thinking. He knew why Matt had acted the way he did but he must admit that it scared him slightly. He didn’t know how to help the poor man but thankfully it blew over and Matt was now calm and asleep. He just hopes it doesn’t happen again. George soon fell asleep as he was imagining what if Danny was actually trapped in that house of his just like in Matt’s dream.


	6. Part 6

The first thing George was aware of as he came to was Jordan standing right next to the bed, shaking him to try and wake him. “Wh...what?” George questioned, confused as tried to go back to sleep. “George, wake up” Jordan said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to where George was lying. “No” George said, turned around to face Jordan before pulling Jordan down to where he was lying next to George. “George” Jordan complained whilst laughing as George snuggled up to him. “You’re laughing, there for you don’t mean it, there for, I can stay in bed” George stated and chuckled as Jordan laughed again.   
“Nope, everyone is already awake and waiting for us downstairs” Jordan tried to reason with him and George just pouted. He then looked around the room and remembered that he fell asleep in Matt’s room.   
“Guess i kinda have to get out of bed now, don’t i?” George questioned glumly and Jordan just sniggered and nodded slightly as he saw that George was looking up at him through a pair of half-closed eyes. “Come on” Jordan muttered and pulled away from the snuggle. He pulled George up off the bed and they both headed off into their own room to get ready for the day. Jordan was already ready but he wanted to stay with George anyways so he just sat on their bed and watched as George got dressed.  
“I have figured it out” George suddenly declared as he threw his shirt on and Jordan jumped at the sudden noise. “Got what figured out?” He questioned as George turned to look at him. “This was all just a scam” George told him and nearly cracked up as Jordan just stared at him in complete confusion. “I didn’t need to get up, you just wanted to watch me get dressed!” George accused him and stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded and his hip cocked to the side with attitude. Jordan figured out where he was coming from and just burst out laughing as he put all the pieces together himself.  
“Yup, every second was just part of my master plan” He joked, going along with it and George just laughed and walked over to the side of the bed which Jordan was chilled at. “Was it now?” George asked and climbed on top of him. Jordan just grinned and nodded and laughed as George grinned his ass off. George just lay there until Jordan questioned what he was doing.  
“I don’t know to be honest, think i was just trying to accidentally fall asleep on ya, but kinda failed” George admitted and Jordan laughed and pushed him off to the side of him. “Well, if you’re quite finished.” Jordan said and climbed off the bed.  
He started to head out of the room when George called him back. Jordan didn’t turn around because he knew george was just trying to get him to go back to the bed, but he did stop in his path and waited for George to catch up to him. What he didn’t realize was that George was already following him and snuck up on him. George then shocked him as he caught hold of his shoulders and spun him around to face him. Without waiting for Jordan to say anything, george pressed his lips against the other man’s and sighed happily when he felt Jordan kiss back.  
Despite what Jordan was originally planning to do, he started to push George back towards the bed and they ended up tripping on thin air and falling to the ground, Jordan landing on top of George. “Ow” George muttered as he tasted blood in his mouth and felt his tongue start stinging as he bit it after they hit the floor. “Yup” Jordan said as he rolled off George whilst holding his right wrists firmly in his left hand. “Jordan, are you alright? Did you sprain your wrist?” george asked as he sat up and saw Jordan trying to move his wrist about but wincing every time due to the pain it gave off. “More than likely, yeah” Jordan muttered and then stood up. “I think this time we should actually go down” Jordan said and quickly turned towards the door. “Hey Jordan, wait up” George said quickly as he immediately noticed Jordan’s change in attitude.   
“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, I’m so sorry” George told him as he caught up and once again spun him around to face him. “It’s fine i should have been more careful, that’s all this means” Jordan replied and backed away from him to leave the room. But once again George stopped him.  
He caught Jordan by the shoulders and dragged im all the way back over to the bed and made him sit down on the edge. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute” George ordered him in a minute and Jordan just rolled his eyes before nodding to show his compliance. George then left for a second as he headed to the bathroom and then came back to find that Jordan had decided to lie down on the bed and was actually beginning to doze off.  
“I have found some bandage so it can support your wrist until it heals fully” George told him and Jordan opened his eyes to look up at him and rolled his eyes once more as he sat up. “It’ll be fine, George” Jordan told him and George just sighed and knelt in front of Jordan. George first held his hand out for Jordan to place his wrist on it, which Jordan did. Then George carefully wrapped the bandage around Jordan’s wrist but was not too careful as to where it would be too loose to do anything.  
“Sorry” George said quietly as Jordan hissed in pain when george had accidentally pulled too tight at one point. “Don’t worry, it’s fine” Jordan assured him and George just finished wrapping the bandage around Jordan’s wrist and held it together with a safety pin.   
“Thanks for sorting my wrist out” Jordan told him as George stood up and helped Jordan up off the bed. “Any time, except no, i would hate it if you got injured again” George stated and Jordan just shook his head. “I really am sorry that you got hurt, Jordy” George told him and jordan just stared at him. “Stop telling me that, I don’t blame you for it, it was just a freak accident, happens all the time” Jordan assured him and then put his left hand over George’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. George just smiled against the hand, reached up and pulled it away before turning it over and kissing Jordan’s knuckles. “Just ease my conscience and say that you forgive me, pretty please?” George questioned him and jordan just sighed. “Fine, I forgive you” Jordan said, not at all putting any meaning behind his words because he knows there is nothing to forgive but he’s happy to make George happy so he went along with it anyway.  
“Thank you, now let’s go down stairs before something else happens” George suggested and Jordan just laughed before heading out of the room.


	7. Part 7

As George and Jordan walked into the lounge, they found that Jorel and Vanessa were cuddled on of the couches watching the morning news on the TV. They heard Dylan in the kitchen talking but he was getting no reply and they decided to go find out what was happening.  
“Matt, please? Talk to me” Dylan bagged Matt, who was looking through his fridge, just as George and Jordan walked into the kitchen. Matt turned his head so that he could look at Dylan, and he happened to notice that George and Jordan were there as well. As soon as Matt saw George, he quickly looked away, remembering how he had acted the night before and how George was scared of him. He just ditched whatever it was that he was doing and left the room as quickly as he could.   
“He’s refusing to even whisper a single word, it’s scaring me” Dylan whispered and sat down at the table before throwing his head down on his arms. Jordan sat down next to him and put his hand on Dylan’s shoulder. George just headed towards the fridge to see if he could figure out what Matt was doing.  
He figured that Matt was just simply making himself a bowl of cereal so George finished it off for him, making sure that it was Matt’s favourite cereal. He then took the bowl out with him as he went to find where Matt had disappeared to. “He’s gone to the toilet, he’ll be back in a minute” Jorel muttered from where his head was resting against the arm of the chair.   
Vanessa was cuddled up to him on top and was slowly starting to fall asleep again but Jorel’s voice rumbled through his chest and Vanessa felt it against her face and it startled her enough to become more alert of what’s going around her. She lifted her head and looked up at Jorel and grinned as she found that he was staring at her. As she didn’t feel like doing anything else, Vanessa just went back to resting her head on Jorel’s chest and closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds around her as it was quite soothing.  
As George was beginning to feel quite hungry himself, he left Matt’s cereal on the coffee table in the middle of the room and headed back into the kitchen to grab some food for himself.  
Five minutes later, Matt came back from the bathroom and as he sat down on the opposite couch to Jorel and Vanessa, Jorel called Matt’s name and pointed at the bowl on the table in between them. “George made it for you” Jorel told him and Matt nodded to show he heard before he stood up to retrieve the bowl and sat back down with it.  
As Matt began eating his cereal, The News started showing the breaking news and they all gasped as they saw Danny on the screen as the news started started talking about the entire incident. “Guys!” Jorel shouted as he turned the TV volume up and the three in kitchen came rushing and froze as they saw what the fuss was about.  
“It has been confirmed that the death of the Lead Singer of the band Hollywood Undead, Daniel Murillo, was by suicide. No other information was given and the police have now officially closed the case” The news reporter told the camera and everyone in Matt’s lounge jumped when there was banging on the front door. Jorel turned the TV off as Jordan went to answer the door.   
George and Dylan joined Matt on the couch and they both cuddled up to him as he had started crying silently again and they didn’t know how to comfort him any other way. Jordan came back from answering the front door followed by a cop, one they recognized from the investigation of Danny’s death.  
“Good morning gentlemen” The copper said as Jordan directed him to a seat next to Vanessa and Jorel. They had both sat up once they heard there was someone at the door. “As you might have seen on the news if you have watched it this morning, all evidence has suggested that Daniel’s death has been ruled as suicide. The coroner himself has declared this. All investigation into this scenario has now been stopped and you are free to return to Daniel’s house should you wish too. We have confirmation from Daniel’s lawyer that he has left the house and everything inside to all five members to his former band.” The cop told them and tears started falling down Dylan’s cheeks as he realized that Danny had already prepared for his death, whenever it came.  
The cop handed over a set of keys to jordan as he was still standing next to the cop and then the cop brought out a camcorder which they all immediately recognized as Danny’s as they had seen him pull it out many a times when they were at home or on tour and they all remembered how he loved recording them all, constantly saying how they will look back at the videos one day and laugh and miss the good old days.  
“We also found this on one of the beds in the house and thought that perhaps you would want to keep it close by, perhaps you might find some meaning behind all of this which those of us who doesn’t know him as well could point out.” the cop suggested and this time it was Jorel who took the object from the cop. “Thank you, you have helped us a lot” George told the man but didn’t move from his seat as Matt had decided to hug him and not let go as he couldn’t face the cop or what he had brought with him, so he hid his face against George’s chest.  
“Once again, I am truly sorry for all of you, no person should go through such a thing and hopefully there will be understanding eventually. If you ever need anything, just call me, you all already have my number, so yeah. I’ll leave you all in peace now” The cop said and stood up. He shook everyone’s hands apart from Matt’s and then left the house, leaving them all in despair.  
“He never told us why Danny killed himself though” Matt whispered, talking for the first time since the middle of last night, and peeked from where he was still hiding against George. “They don’t know, nobody knows” Vanessa said and climbed behind Jorel before hugging him from behind. Jorel placed the camcorder on the table and held Vanessa’s hands in his and held them against his face. “I wish I could have been there for him, before any of this happened” Jorel whispered and carefully moved Vanessa back away from him before standing up and walking out of the room.  
They watched him as he walked up the stairs and he only paused halfway up when Vanessa called his name. Jorel just turned around, looked down at her and saw everyone was staring at him. He then shook his head just as tears started falling down his face, and he quickly turned away and rushed the rest of the way up the stairs.  
“I’ll go after him” Matt said as he stood up just before Vanessa could and they were all shocked as they didn’t expect him to even speak anymore. Vanessa nodded and Matt headed off after his broken brother.


	8. Part 8

“Jay?” Matt questioned quietly as he walked into Jorel and Vanessa’s room and found Jorel sitting on his bed staring straight ahead as tears kept pouring down his cheeks. Jorel looked up at him and then just went back to staring at nothing in particular. Matt understood and quietly went to sit next to him and they just sat there for a while.   
“Why? Matt, why? How did we miss all the signs?” Jorel asked quietly, his voice nearly hollow. “I don’t know” Matt replied in a whisper and Jorel looked over at him just as a fresh set of tears leaked out of Matt’s eyes. “I miss him, Jay. It hurts so much.” Matt cried just nodded and hugged the other man. “I know, Matt, i know” Jorel responded and they just held on to each other as they cried for their lost brother/ boyfriend.   
They cried for a while and as the tears started to dry up, Jorel realized that he had hugged Matt that hard that he has crinkled up the other man’s shirt. “I’m so sorry, i ruined your shirt” Jorel whispered as he pulled back and wiped his remaining tears away with his sleeve.”Don’t worry about it” Matt replied and just sat there. “If anyone asks, i never cried, I just helped you” Jorel muttered and Matt actually almost laughed. “Sure thing, your secret is safe with me” Matt muttered and stood up. “I’m gonna go for a shower” Matt informed Jorel and then he left the room.   
Jorel just sat on his bed for a while, just thinking, and eventually Vanessa walked into the room to check on him. “Hey Jay, where did Matt go?” She asked him as she sat down in the spot Matt had previously occupied. “He went for a shower” Jorel told him and looked up at her. Vanessa could tell that he had been crying but didn’t say anything on it as she knows he hates admitting it. “You alright now?” She asked him quietly and he looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. “I just don’t know anymore V, I just don’t know” He admitted and leant his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her right arm around him. “I know, muffin, but I’m here for you, remember that” She told him and Jorel just nodded and closed his eyes. “I love you, V. never forget that” He whispered and she kissed the top of his head. “And i love you too” She replied and they just sat like that for a while.  
“Oh by the way, the boys want me to tell you that they’re thinking of watching the last few videos on Danny’s camera, just to see if there was anything there he wanted us to see” Vanessa informed him and Jorel sighed and pulled away. “I’m guessing they want us all down there” He questioned and she nodded. “Fine, but we’ll have to wait for Matt” He said and she nodded as they both stood up.  
They left the bedroom and headed downstairs. “Hey, Jay, you alright now?” Dylan asked as Jorel went to sit down on the couch. Jorel twitched his head towards him, nodded and changed his mind on his destination. Instead he turned and headed towards the kitchen until Vanessa walked in front of him and stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.  
“Jay sit down, I’ll get it, now what were you going to get?” Vanessa asked and Jorel just sighed. “I was going to get a couple of beers” Jorel told her and Vanessa sighed. “Are you sure?” Vanessa questioned him and Jorel nodded. “Alright, you sit down and i’ll get them for ya” She told him and Jorel just nodded and went to sit down.  
“Can you bring the box through, V?” Dylan shouted through and received a “It’s too heavy!” from the kitchen so he sighed and went to the kitchen to help her. They returned with Vanessa carrying the original two cans she went in for and Dylan was carrying two boxes of beers. Vanessa handed Jorel the beers and sat next to him as Dylan placed the two boxes on table in between the couch Jorel and Vanessa were sitting on and the couch which George and Jordan were sitting on. They then all helped themselves to a beer apart from Jordan, Vanessa and Jorel. Jorel didn’t get one only because he was already in possession of two of them thanks to his fiance.  
George then set the camcorder up to the TV and they all waited for Matt to come back down. By the time Matt had actually finished in the shower, the ones drinking the beer were already on their third. “Matty!” Jorel exclaimed as he heard the man walking down the stairs. “Here, come sit with me and have a beer or five” Dylan said from where he was cuddled up to George, who was leaning against Jordan and the back of the chair quite heavily. Matt nodded and rushed down the rest of the stairs and jumped into the seat next to Dylan. Jorel then chucked him a can and laughed as Matt tried to open it and ended up spilling it everywhere.   
“Right, we are planning to watch some videos from Danny’s cam” Jordan informed Matt as the others seemed to have forgotten. “Can we leave it till later, i can’t just yet” Matt whispered as tears started to swell up yet once again. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it, we can leave it to another day” Vanessa assured him and Jorel looked at his fiance in adoration and he ended up just staring at her until she turned around and saw him staring. She blushed and Jorel looked away quickly as he realized he had been caught out.   
He finished his can and tried to reach over to the table to get another one out of the box and ended up falling off the couch and landing on the ground. “Fuck” He muttered and Dylan nearly fell off the other couch as he started laughing at Jorel’s misfortune. He only managed to not fall off because he was trapped in between Matt and George.  
In the end the four of them ended up draining the two packs of beers between them.  
“Jay!” Vanessa whined as Jorel climbed on top of the chair next to her as he tried to copy Dylan who was standing on the table, attempting to dance. Just as Jorel was about to climb down off the chair, the alcohol he has drunk took effect on him and he passed out, falling off the couch and landed on the floor next to it, whacking his head on the edge of the table. “Jay!” Vanessa cried and rushed off the couch and crawled up to beside Jorel. Jordan had made Dylan climb off the table and made him sit down on the couch next to George, who was just sitting there glaring at nothing in particular.  
“Oh no, Jay fell” Matt whispered and leaned his head against the arm of the couch as he watched as Jordan and Vanessa checked on Jorel. They found that Jorel had split his head open against the table but it was only a minor cut. “We’ll have to wait until he sleeps the alcohol effects away until we know for sure the damage he has taken” Jordan told Vanessa and she nodded. “Can you help me carrying him up to bed?” She asked him and jordan nodded in confirmation so he grabbed hold of Jorel by holding his weight up from under his armpits, and Vanessa helped him by carrying his feet and legs and between the pair of them they were able to carry the unconscious man up the stairs and into his and Vanessa’s room.  
Jordan then left Vanessa to finish taking care of Jorel as he went down the stairs to check on the other three. When he reached the lounge, he saw George and Dylan were fighting over the last can of beer whilst Matt was hiding behind the couch, terrified of the other two. “Matt!” Jordan called and as Matt looked over at him, very slowly as he couldn’t quite see straight due to the amount he has drunk, Jordan motioned for him to head towards him. Matt nodded in agreement and attempted to walk over to Jordan, who was still standing by the stairs.  
“Dylan, you little shit!” George suddenly screamed as Dylan had manage to leg it with the remaining can and George ran after him. The sudden scream scared the crap out of Matt and he ended up falling over onto his side and he landed painfully on his left wrist. Matt cried out in pain and Jordan cursed and rushed over to him. “Shit, Matt, what hurts?” Jordan asked and Matt held up his wrist in front of Jordan face and his bottom lip started to quiver as tears came to his eyes. “I hurt my wrist” He said quietly before the tears started falling. “Don’t worry, You just sprained it that’s all, it’ll be right as rain by morning” Jordan assured him and Matt immediately brightened up and smiled at Jordan. Before they could do anything else, Matt passed out against Jordan and Jordan just sighed as he struggled to lift the older man up. He finally managed it and half carried/half dragged Matt upstairs to his bedroom.   
He tucked the other one in bed and once again headed back downstairs. “Alright you two, where have you hidden?” Jordan shouted and he heard a giggle come from the kitchen. “We’re not in kitchen” He heard George mumble loudly and another set of giggles followed him so Jordan immediately headed towards the kitchen.  
Once he entered the kitchen, he saw that Dylan was trying to pour the remaining can into two cups. “What are you two doing?” Jordan asked them and Dylan jumped a mile as he didn’t hear Jordan walk in. This then ended up with the beer being poured all over the floor and Dylan just sighed sadly.  
“Bed now” Jordan simply said and both George and Dylan looked down to the floor guiltily. “But..” Dylan started to say but Jordan cut him off. “No buts, bed” He ordered and both of the other men nodded glumly and walked out of the room with their heads bent.  
“Jordy, I don’t feel so good” Dylan muttered suddenly and stopped halfway up the stairs, starting to waver on his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom then” jordan muttered and headed past George and helped Dylan up the rest of the stairs and into the bathroom just in time.   
“Will you be alright by yourself?” Jordan asked him and Dylan gave him a thumbs up just before vomiting into the toilet. “I hope so” Jordan muttered under his breath and went in search for his boyfriend.   
It turns out that George had managed to get himself to their bedroom and was just lying on their bed, waiting for him whilst starting to slowly fall asleep. “I’ve been here for hours already, you took ages” George said quietly as Jordan helped him sit up so that he could get ready for bed. “Actually, you’ve only just gotten in here so shhh” Jordan told him and George laughed loudly. “Oh yeah” he said afterwards and just watched in confusion as Jordan went and gathered George’s pj’s. “Am i going to bed or something?” George questioned him and Jordan laughed quietly. “Yup” He told him and handed George his clothes. George then got dressed and was brushing his teeth in the bathroom connected to their room, as they have managed to get one of the en-suites in the house, as Jordan also got ready for bed.  
Then they swapped around, Jordan brushing his teeth whilst George climbed into bed and started to sing whilst he waited for his boyfriend to be finished. Jordan then headed back to their room and crawled into bed beside George, who instantly cuddled up to him, whispered his love, and then passed out before Jordan had any hope of responding. “I love you too, bear, I love you too” Jordan sighed and then fell asleep to the sounds of his boyfriend breathing.


	9. Part 9

“V!” Jorel called worriedly as he saw her crying in her sleep. He had been trying to wake his fiance up for the past five minutes since he first noticed she was having a nightmare. “Jay! What’s going on?” Dylan asked as he rushed into their room, hearing the panic in Jorel’s voice.  
“V’s having a nightmare and I can’t wake her up” Jorel told him quickly and Dylan rushed up to Vanessa’s side of the bed. “V? Can you hear me?” Dylan asked loudly as he shook her shoulders slightly. “No Jay” Was the only response he received and this was just Vanessa whispered in her nightmare. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and Jorel was almost crying himself as they couldn’t find a way to wake her up. He hated that she was suffering so much that it’s causing her to cry even when she’s out for it.  
Just as George and Jordan walked into the room after being woken up by the drama in Jorel’s room, Vanessa suddenly sat straight up and let out a huge fear filled scream, causing everyone to jump a mile as it was unexpected. “Oh my god! I am so sorry” She cried after she calmed and just kept crying into her hands as she covered her face once she saw everyone was in there staring at her with wide eyes. “Don’t be sorry, V” Jorel whispered into her ear as he pulled her in for a need-filled hug. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Jorel’s neck and cried into his chest as she tried to calm down from the nightmare.  
“Hey V, do you think you can tell us what the nightmare was about?” George asked her as he sat on the bottom part of bed, Jordan following him and standing next to him. Vanessa sniveled and turned her head slightly so that she could see everyone else and not just Jorel’s chest. “It was about when we first found him in the bath” She whispered and Jorel tightened his arms around her slightly. “There was this huge black shadow everywhere, making it harder for us to see but both me and Matt were able to see Danny’s image through the misty shadow thing. Matt screamed his name and went after him and both Matt and Danny disappeared, leaving us both in the pitch black. That was when you disappeared” She told them all but mainly speaking directly to Jorel. “I lost hold of your hand and i couldn’t find you or even hear you but i did hear laughing. It was fucking terrifying and i heard it whispering your names, over and over again. I begged it to stop but then the laughing would get louder. After a while i was able to see you three but Danny was trapped in some black ropes and you and Matt were being attacked by what looked like the shadow but formed into a load of spikes. You kept crying out in pain and i tried to call you but neither of you would listen but Danny was staring right at me, tears pouring down his face. He kept mouthing words at me and i figured out that he was trying to say none of us could help him and that he was sorry, very sorry” Vanessa carried on, tears still running thick but able to keep going. “Then he disappeared and slowly so did you two, and i screamed. I hated every part of it, the last thing i remember was... was that something kept stabbing at me” Vanessa finished and they were all just staring at her in silence as they were picturing it all in their mind.   
“Matt had a similar nightmare last night” George told them and they still couldn’t think of anything to say. They were all trapped in their own thoughts as Jorel helped Vanessa calm down completely.   
Eventually the tears had stopped running and she was calm once again. “You alright now, baby?” Jorel asked her quietly and she nodded as Jorel wiped away the remainder of her tears with his thumbs. “Good” He muttered and then kissed the top of her forehead. “Where is Matt?” She asked as she noticed that he was the only one not in the room. “Still in bed. He had a nightmare last so i won’t be surprised if he has a nightmare again tonight” George mumbled and stood up. “I’ll go check on him, back in a minute” He muttered and then left the room.   
“Is George alright?” Jorel asked as he noticed a change in George’s normally happy mood. “He’s just hung over, that’s all” Jordan assured them, going off what George had complained about just as they woke up not long ago. “I’m not surprised, you were all friggin hammered” Vanessa muttered and both Jorel and Dylan grunted. “All i know is that my head is banging” Jorel muttered, actually noticing the pain now that he wasn’t distracted with worry for his fiance. “Yeah, you fell off the chair and whacked your head on the floor” Jordan informed him and Jorel just shrugged. “Guys!” They heard George shout from Matt’s bedroom and they all rushed out of Vanessa and Jorel’s room and headed straight to Matt’s bedroom. “What happened?” Jordan questioned as he was the first one in.  
“Matt! He’s not here!” George freaked as he came from Matt’s en-suite bathroom. “I can’t find him!” George exclaimed and Jordan rushed out of the room past the other three to check the rest of the house.  
“What do you mean you can’t find him? How can he have disappeared?” Jorel freaked as he was scared for the missing man, everyone he cared for was even going missing or dying and he can’t handle the thought of possibly losing someone else. “He must have snuck out whilst we were all out for it” George muttered and sat down on the edge of Matt’s bed. Jorel headed back to his room and then quickly returned with his phone in his hand. He dialed Matt’s number but they all heard Matt’s phone ring from the other end of his bed. Vanessa walked up to where they heard it coming from and lifted up the pillows, revealing Matt’s phone.  
“Shit” Jorel muttered as he hung up. Jordan then stormed into the room. “He’s not in the house at all, where could he have gone?” Jordan asked and they all shrugged until George realized something. “Last night, after the nightmare, he kept trying to go to ...his house” George told them, choking on Danny’s name so he left it out. “He had a similar nightmare which you had, V, except he took it to mean that he was needed to go save him from the shadow thing. He freaked out and it actually scared me but it soon blew off and he passed out again as long as i was there with him” George told them and they just let it sink in.   
“So he would have gone to his house?” Dylan questioned and they all nodded. None of them could bring themselves to say Danny’s name, they still can’t fully accept that he’s dead. It just hurts too much. “Then we need to go after him and bring him back” Jordan said and Jorel started shaking his head the same time as Vanessa paled.


	10. Part 10

“I can’t go back there, V, i really can’t” Jorel started muttering and started to back away from them, tears welling up in his eyes. “Jay?” Vanessa questioned as she turned to look at her fiance to find him battling with his tears, constantly shaking his head. “Jay, you might be the only person that can put some sense into Matt as you were the closest one to Danny next to Matt” George said, nearly choking up at the mention of Danny’s name.  
“No I can’t, nobody can. He’s dead, what’s the point when he’s dead” Jorel whispered as he backed into the wall behind him and fell into a crouch, still staring dead ahead as he battled the tears which were falling anyways. “Who, Matt?” Jordan asked confused but Vanessa shook her head as she crouched in front of her fiance. “No, he’s talking about Danny” George informed his boyfriend and Jordan nodded as he realized this.  
“We need to help Matty though, and we need your help.” George told Jorel as he stood up from the bed and walked up till he was in front of Jorel, next to Vanessa. He then crouched down and made Jorel meet his eyes. “We will be there with you the entire time, I promise.” George promised him and Jorel just stared at him. “Come on, we can’t do this without you” George added, anything to get Jorel moving again. Jorel just wiped his tears away and nodded slowly. George nodded in return and as Vanessa stood up and backed away, he helped Jorel stand up before pulling him in for a tight hug.   
“I’m sorry, i can’t get over it” Jorel mumbled into George’s chest as George was much taller than him. “I know, Jay, neither can I but we need to try and it will take a long time.” George muttered and Jorel just nodded against him as he already knows from experience. He still seriously missed his Dad and brother, Evan, but was able to move on so he knew he would eventually.  
“I’ll never let go of you, i promise” Vanessa told him as she walked up to them and took Jorel’s hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. He pulled away from the hug and then moved to hug Vanessa tightly. “I know and I love you” Jorel mumbled in her ear and she blushed deeply. “I love you too muffin” She told him and then Jorel nodded and pulled away. “I know” He told her and she grinned as he turned to face the other three.   
“Sorry” He told them and they all shook their heads. “There is nothing to be sorry about.” Dylan told him and went over to him to hug Jorel. “Do you think you’ll be able to handle it? We’ll be there the whole time, all we need to do is go in, get Matt and head back out, that’s all we need to do” Jordan questioned Jorel as Dylan refused to let go of Jorel. Jorel nodded but was limited to the amount he could move his head because Dylan was mainly hugging his head against his shoulder/chest.   
“Can you please let go, Dyl?” Jorel questioned him and they all laughed as Dylan shook his head. “Nope” Dylan said and Jorel just sighed as he tried to pull away. He eventually managed to pull away after struggling for a while and just glared at Dylan when everyone laughed as his hair was seriously messed up. “Dick” He muttered and sorted his hair out as Dylan grinned.  
“Right, let’s go get Matt” George said after Jorel had finished. They all nodded except from Jorel but he followed them anyway as they headed out of the room and down the stairs towards the front of the house.


	11. Part 11

As they were walking down the sidewalk towards Danny’s house, at half one in the morning, they saw Dylan’s girlfriend, Anna Ber, standing in front of Danny’s house looking confused.  
“Anna?” Dylan called and rushed up to her before pulling her in for a need-filled hug as he hadn’t seen her since a couple of days before Danny’s death. “Dilly, Damn did i miss you?” She muttered and hugged back tightly.   
“Hey Anna” Vanessa greeted her best friend as they reached her and Dylan. “Hey, V, how come y’all out here at this time of night?” Anna asked them all and they all sub-consciously looked towards Danny’s house.  
“I’m guessing it’s got something to do with Matt because i just saw him rush in there which is why i’ve been standing here for the past five minutes debating whether or not i should go in after him.” Anna put together and they all nodded in confirmation. “Well i tried calling you, Dyl but i couldn’t get through, haven’t been able to for the past two days” Anna told Dylan as the rest walked past them towards the house. They followed on afterwards as they continued to talk. “Yeah, sorry, my phone has been dead since the day before yesterday i guess i just never got round to putting it on charge.” Dylan admitted and Anna just shrugged. “Oh well. Least i can see you again” Anna muttered and Dylan stopped her just as George and Jordan reached the front door and pulled her in for a kiss. “I have missed you so much” Dylan muttered as he pulled back and then kissed her on her forehead. Anna grinned but didn’t respond as they followed the rest into the house.  
“Does anyone else feel that pressure?” George asked as the last two walked into the house and before anyone could respond, the door slammed shut behind Dylan and Anna, making them all jump.  
“Damn, Dylan, keep your wig on” Jordan joked, trying to hide how it scared him. “I didn’t touch it and neither did Anna. It closed by itself” Dylan told them and they all felt the blood leave their faces as they realized he was telling the truth.  
“He’s telling the truth” They heard someone whisper from the middle of the lounge but they couldn’t see who it was as it was pitch dark in the house. “Matt? Is that you?” George questioned, slightly standing in front of Jordan in protection, just in case, and he saw Jorel and Dylan do the same with their partners.   
“I’m so sorry” Matt whispered and then fell silent as Jorel went to turn the light on but nothing worked. Just as he gave up, a deep laughter was audible but they couldn’t pinpoint the sound and assumed it was Matt. They were immediately proven wrong as Matt cried in fear and stood up before running over to them in fear.   
He ended up crashing into George and just hugged him tightly, to scared to let go. “Matt, who was that?” George asked him but Matt shook his head. “I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t be here. Nobody should be here” Matt muttered into George’s shoulder and hearing the fear in his voice gave them all goosebumps.  
“Why, who is it?” Anna asked him as nobody else could seem to think of anything to say. “He’s going to kill us……


	12. Part 12

“Matty? Who's going to kill us?” Vanessa asked, voice practically a whisper as fear was all that was on her mind.   
Before anyone else could say anything, a cry was audible from the room above them and then there was nothing but silence. “Did anyone else notice that that sounded like..” “Danny!” Matt cut across Jorel with a scream and pulled away from George quickly.  
“Matt! No!” George screamed after him but it was too late, Matt was already running away from them and upstairs towards the cry they had heard come from his and Danny’s old room. “We need to go after him and get out of here” Jorel said quickly and went to head after Matt but was pulled back by Vanessa and Jordan. “Jay, we need to stick together, we’ll head up but we don’t separate, no matter what” George told him quietly as Vanessa and Jordan let go of the other man.  
“Let’s go then, just because where your walking because we can’t see a thing in here” Jorel muttered and moved out of the way for George and Jordan to head forward first. Then he and Vanessa followed on afterwards with Anna and Dylan bringing up the rear, clinging on to one another in fear.  
“Danny! No!” They heard Matt scream from upstairs and just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, a bunch of vases came flying down the stairs at them. They all worked to avoid them and they mainly did but Jorel ended up getting hit on the shoulder by one and it smashed as it collided with him before it fell to the floor. Deep laughter was audible throughout the house and they could hear a bunch of doors slamming upstairs.   
“Is everyone alright? Did anyone get hurt?” George asked them all, assumingly permanently taking charge of the entire situation. “It hit Jorel on his shoulder, he’s bleeding” Vanessa answered him as she found a wet patch on Jorel’s shoulder as she was trying to see how bad it was and when she pulled her hand away, she could see it was covered in blood. “How bad is it?” Dylan asked as he and Anna crept closer. “It won’t stop bleeding” Vanessa replied and Jorel just hissed in pain as he tried to take his jacket off. “Jay, don’t. You could easily make it worse” Vanessa scoffed at him and Jorel chuckled deeply.  
“Like that matters right now. Just leave it for now. It’ll be fine” Jorel told her and the rest of them and George just threw him a dirty look which Jorel couldn’t see as it was still pitch black where they are. They could see movement and things in the distance but stuff like faces and whatnot are not visibly to them.  
“Danny, please?!” They heard Matt scream and then was followed a huge crashing sound that sounded like a body falling to the ground. “We need to get up there pronto” Jorel muttered and George sighed and agreed reluctantly. “Everyone hold hands, i don’t want any of us getting lost” George told them all and waited as they all linked their hands together.  
At front it was George, then Jordan, then Vanessa, then Anna, then Jorel and then Dylan. The last two making sure that both girls are before them so they are safer. They then slowly started to head up the stairs linked as they are.  
“Jay? Are you alright?” Dylan asked as he felt Jorel’s grip suddenly loosen on his hand, as they reached the top of the landing, and he started to fall before Dylan caught him and held him up.  
“Sorry, I don’t know what happened” Jorel muttered as he realized that both Anna and Dylan circled around him, making sure he didn’t fall over or anything. “I think you fainted” Dylan told him and before anyone could say anything else, Vanessa screamed for help.  
“Vanessa? Where are you?” Jorel shouted but only got another scream in response. “Why did you let go of her?” Jorel snapped at Anna and she had to hold back so much from slapping him in the face in a sudden burst of anger. “Because i tried to catch you as you fell” Anna snapped at him and Dylan just stepped in between them whilst keeping hold of both of them.  
“George? Jordan?” Where you guys at?” Dylan shouted and then they saw two figures heading towards them from the bathroom area which confused them because Danny’s room was on the other side of the landing.  
Just then the two figures disappeared and they heard George calling Dylan’s name from the other side of the landing. “Where did Vanessa go? Why did you let go?” Jordan asked as they reached them and both Dylan and Anna looked back to Jorel who seemed to be working hard to stay on his feet.  
“He fainted and both Dylan and I went to catch him and I let go of Vanessa’s hand” Anna told them and Jorel shook out of the daze he went into and tried to walk away from them. “Jorel, stay where you are. You are not fit enough to go gallivanting off on your own.” George told him and Jorel growled at him. “Where is Vanessa?!” He shouted at George and squared up to him. “Jorel?” Jordan called him but Jorel just backed away quickly and started shaking his head.  
“Jay! Help!” Vanessa screamed and this time they were able to pinpoint where she was screaming form and Jorel rushed off towards the spare room not far from in front of them, only to the left slightly. Dylan swore and rushed after him and Anna was about to follow when Jordan stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. “They’ll be fine, we need your help” George told her and she just nodded in response and let Jordan grab hold of her hand as they headed towards the entrance to Danny’s room.


	13. Part 13

“V?” Jorel asked quietly as he and Dylan slowly walked into the spare room he had heard his fiance’s screams come from. Just as Dylan had walked in, the door slammed shut behind them and Vanessa screamed in fear again. “Jay, help me! They’re everywhere!” Vanessa cried as they found her sitting in the middle of the room, slowly rocking back and forth, her arms hugging around her legs. “What are everywhere?” Jorel asked her as he crouched next to her and she just looked him dead in the face, somehow managing to even meet his eyes. “Spiders, they’re everywhere. Laughing at me, crawling near me” Vanessa whispered and hid her head in the small shelter her arms and legs could offer.  
“Come on V, let’s get you out of here” Dylan muttered as he helped Jorel stand up again and then helped Vanessa stand up. They then headed back towards the door, Vanessa clinging on to Jorel and Dylan’s hands shakily, and as they reached it, they heard shouting from the other side.  
“Matt! Let us in! Matt! Open the door!” They heard George shouting and then Jorel tried to open their door but something was holding it shut. “Dudes! What the fuck?! Let us out!” Jorel screamed as he tried to open the door again but it wouldn’t budge. Dylan then swapped places with Jorel and tried to open the door himself but still, the door wouldn’t budge. “Let us out!” He screamed and heard Anna shout his name in fear.  
They then heard it as someone came up to the other side of their door and tried to open it from that side but still couldn’t. “I can’t open it dilly!” Anna screamed through the door and Dylan huffed as he tried to open it again. They then heard it as Anna went to get George.  
“Stand back! I’m going to try and kick the door down!” George shouted and then waited a second for Dylan to move away from the door, back towards Jorel and Vanessa who were waiting to the side of the room, Jorel leaning heavily on Vanessa as he was getting weaker due to the blood still leaking out of his wound.   
George attempted to kick it down but cursed loudly as he nearly snapped his ankle in half. “Aren’t these doors fire resistant? I can’t kick them down, they’re too heavy and strong” George told them through the door and Dylan gasped as Jorel passed out on Vanessa and him.  
“Jay literally just passed out, i don’t know how longer he can go with his wound” Dylan shouted as Vanessa lied Jorel down on the floor and they both hear the deep laughter that rang through the house again.


	14. Part 14

“Matt! Open the door!” Matt heard someone scream through Danny and his bedroom’s door. Matt ignored it and focused on the pale outline of his boyfriend on the other side of the room. Just as he was about to call Danny’s name again, he noticed a huge black shadow covering the other side of the room and that it was wrapped around Danny’s silvery outline.  
“Danny! It’s got you!” Matt shouted, desperate to get a response out of Danny. After hearing Matt scream his name, Danny looked up and immediately, his glow brightened as he saw Matt.   
Matt! You’re here! Matt heard Danny say but it wasn’t an actual sound that he heard. It was more like he felt Danny say those words. “Yes, Danny, I’m here, I will always be here for you!” Matt told him and saw Danny smile. Matt could tell that by him being there, Danny was able to grow stronger. Matt, keep talking, your beautiful voice is making me stronger. Danny told him and Matt felt his chest warm up, he had missed his boyfriend so much that he had practically gone numb.  
“Danny, I have missed you so much, little lion. Your voice, your smell, just your presence in general. Everything is dull without you” Matt said, finally getting out what had been building inside his chest. “Danny, don't leave me again, please?” Matt begged him, tears falling down his face yet once again but this time, it was for the heart break which is more than likely going to come.  
Once he saw Matt’s eyes, Danny’s glow brightened and he was able to break free of the black shadow which had hold of him. As the shadow, that had hold of him, snapped and withdrew from Danny, he quickly backed away and headed straight for his living boyfriend. But Danny breaking free only angered the shadow-like form and it saw Danny’s projected path and went after Matt as well. Matt! Danny screamed at him as the shadow passed him and headed straight for the panicked man but it wasn’t enough. The shadow reached Matt before Danny could and surrounded Matt in a whirlpool of black mist and Danny could hear Matt screaming out loud in pain, shouting his name for help.  
The whirlpool felt like it was made of thousands of little pins or needles and Matt couldn’t see anything through the mist. The needles kept ripping into his skin, creating what felt like a load of small but stinging cuts, the kind you could get off a cat scratch, and he couldn’t keep the cries of pain to himself.   
………………  
Over in the spare room, across the landing, Dylan and Vanessa could hear Matt’s screams but were more concerned for Jorel. Jorel was lying down with his head on Vanessa’s lap, mumbling in his sleep.   
“We shouldn’t have come, Dyl. He knew not to come but he did anyway because the rest of us were. If only we listened to my muffin, he wouldn’t be bleeding to death right now” Vanessa whispered as she stroked Jorel’s hair as he continued to mumble.  
“V, it’s not our fault and it’s not Jay’s fault either. We had to come get Matt and we didn’t know what was waiting for us. If only we had thought to bring a phone or something with us, just so we could see even. I need to check jay’s wound but i can’t see anything.” Dylan muttered and stood up from where he was sitting next to Jorel and Vanessa and walked towards the door before trying to open it again.  
“For fuck sakes! How can it be stuck closed!?” He freaked and started to punch the door a few times before the voice he loves to the moon and back stopped him. “Dyl, stop punching the door! It’s not the doors fault that something is controlling it, is it?” Anna questioned him from the other side of the door and he laughed shakily. “I’m so sorry Anna” Dylan whispered as he leant his head against the door and heard it as Anna did the same.  
“Dylan?” He heard Vanessa call from behind him and saw that there was a lamp floating right behind him. “Shit!” Dylan exclaimed as it went flying at him and he dodged to the right just in time as it smashed against the door where his head had been. “What the fuck!” Dylan freaked and then backed up to where jorel and Vanessa were still on the floor.  
As he sat next to them once again, something caught his wrist, causing him to cry in fear.  
…………………………….  
“Neither doors will open!” George freaked as he tried yet once again to open Matt’s door after hearing him start to cry in pain and yet failed once again. There were cries coming from both rooms; the one with matt in and the one with Jorel, Vanessa and Dylan in.  
“George? There’s something at the window!” Anna cried and pointed to the window at the end of the landing behind him. He turned around and saw a shadowed figure facing right at the three of them on the outside of the window. George backed up, fear coating every bone in his body, until he ended up backing into someone.   
He cried in panic and turned around quickly to see that it was only his boyfriend. “Fuck! I got scared then” george muttered and hugged Jordan to him and sighed in relief as Jordan hugged him back tightly.   
“How are we going to get out of this, George?” Jordan cried into his chest…


	15. Part 15

'Matt, hang on. I’m coming for you' Danny told Matt after hearing the other man cry his name. He had tried to get the poltergeist to focus on him instead of Matt but the other supernatural being knew that Matt meant a lot to him and was much better at manipulating as it was much older and stronger than he was.  
Danny gathered as much strength as he could and then surged on forwards towards the black mist whirlpool. “Danny! Help me? Please?” Matt cried from inside the mist and it tugged on Danny’s dead heart as even in the afterlife, Danny still loved the other man more than anything. Danny didn’t even hesitate as he surged forward into the mist with his hand raised out.  
Matt couldn’t help but close his eyes as the swirling needles continued to attack him, but that changed as he saw a light through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw Danny forcing himself through the whirlpool of supernatural needles, focused on solely getting close enough to Matt to link hands with him and save him.  
'Matt, give me your hand!' Danny told him and Matt just stared at him wide eyed. Just then the whirlpool started spinning faster and the needles got sharper as the poltergeist figured out what Danny was trying to do.  
'No, he’s mine! You are too weak!' The other supernatural being shouted at Danny and Danny just growled at it and continued to surge forwards towards Matt. He got close enough and had to take Matt’s hand in his by himself as Matt had closed his eyes and started to crumple into himself due to the pain. 'Just hang in there Matt , please?!' Danny begged him and started to drag him back the way he came.   
He soon found that he couldn’t pull Matt away any further as the older supernatural being had upped his game and started focusing the attack on Danny but still had Matt in his grasp as well.  
'Matt, you need to run!!!' Danny told him and gathered as much strength as he could before twisting around quickly, still with Matt’s hand in his firmly, and practically threw Matt out of the whirlpool to the other side of the room. Matt flew into the wall and fell to the ground in a crumpled pile of agony and painfully and slowly looked up in time to see the shadow completely eclipse Danny’s pale outline, blocking out all hope of light. He was shocked that Danny could physically hold his hand like he had but soon regretted being saved.   
“Danny!” Matt cried weakly and tried to stand up but soon fell back down to the ground. He heard no response from Danny whatsoever and tears started to noisily fall down his cheeks as the heartbreak he was waiting for arrived. “Danny, please!! Come back!” Matt screams as he cried and just curled into a ball and painful sobs ripped out of him.

'Don’t cry'

Matt’s sobs started to slow after hearing those two words and he couldn’t tell if they were real or if they were in his head or if it was the poltergeist fucking with his head.

'Matty, don’t cry'

He heard it again and this time he knew it was Danny. His chest warmed slightly and all of a sudden there was a huge burst of light from where the poltergeist had completely choked out Danny’s light. 'No!! Weak! You’re weak! This is my place, stay down!' The entire house heard as the poltergeist screamed in anger and they all heard a laugh that had turned so painful to hear.  
'I am a lion! And Lion’s are the opposite of weak!' Matt heard in return, possibly even the whole house heard as it was a lot louder than Danny usually was. And then Matt saw it as Danny started to push the shadow off him and try to overpower it.  
“Danny, you’re my little lion” Matt whispered as his energy sagged and he just weakly lay there on the floor. After Matt whisper those words, Danny’s strength came back to him and even double as he fought the other supernatural’s power over his home. As Matt watched, Danny stood up and pushed at the poltergeist with a bright surge of light, one after another, and pushed the poltergeist back.   
'This is my home and these are my humans, you will NEVER have them!' Danny screamed at the poltergeist and pushed the poltergeist back again. Danny’s light spread through the room completely and even started to leak into the landing, drawing Anna, George’s and Jordan’s attention.  
“Danny, i believe in you, you can win this” Matt told him quietly and saw it as Danny’s glow brightened even more. 'Don’t ever return here!' Danny commanded the poltergeist and gave it one last surge of light, this time being so strong that it flooding the landing and even seeped into other rooms as well.   
'Nooo…!!' The poltergeist tried to scream as Danny’s light slashed through it’s dark misty shadow and it soon dissolve into nothing. Danny then turned around and dimmed his light down to practically nothing and turned on all the lights in the house.  
'Matt! Never forget that i love you, all of you, but mainly you Matt. You were my one true love but i need you to try and move on. I will always love you, always, but that will never be enough and i hope that you will move on and find happiness again. Tell Jay that i miss him as well, that i miss everyone so much, but things happen for a reason. And i guess this time, it’s because someone needs to look after you lot, and it might as well be me.' Danny told Matt and then chuckled sadly as he kneeled before Matt, who was still just weakly lying on the floor.  
Before Matt could find the energy to say anything, Danny’s silvery form slowly dimmed and soon there was nothing in front of him. “I love you too Danny, I love you too” Matt whispered, his voice barely audible, that quiet that he could have actually just thought it, and as his eyes started to droop shut, the door to the bedroom slammed open and George and Jordan soon came rushing in.


	16. Part 16

“Matt! You’re awake!” Jordan cried happily as Matt came around to the beeping of his heart monitor. “Ugh,sadly. Just five more minutes, that’s all i wanted” Matt muttered sarcastically and then yawned as his eyes drooped shut again. He heard Jordan chuckled and then someone walking into the room.  
“What you laughing at?” He heard George ask his boyfriend but he didn’t hear Jordan respond. “Why you laughing at Matt?” George asked and then Matt realized what had happened. Jordan must have pointed at him in response. “Because i begged for another five minutes” Matt answered for Jordan, opening his eyes to look over at George and Jordan, who were standing in front of his bed.  
“Typical” George muttered after chuckling slightly himself. “Well, I’m glad you’re finally awake” George told him and went to hug him. As soon as George pulled back, Jordan replaced him and held onto Matt for a little bit longer than necessary. “Uh, good to see you too” Matt muttered, confused, and Jordan then chuckled and reluctantly pulled away.  
“Sorry, I was just worried for ya” Jordan muttered and then backed up and sat in the chair next to Matt’s bed.  
“Why am I in hospital?” Matt questioned them and they both gave each other a worried look. “Matt, you were almost dead when we found you in Danny’s room. You were covered in a load of cuts and you were bleeding all over and were barely breathing” George told him and both him and Jordan saw it as Matt paled as he remembered what had happened in his old room in Danny’s house.   
“He’s completely gone now, he was just protecting us from the poltergeist” Matt whispered and closed his eyes as tears sprung up again. He has done a lot of crying lately but he knows that it won’t last. “Well he saved all our lives, Jorel nearly died and so did you except the difference is that Jorel did die, but was soon resuscitated” Jordan informed Matt and he gasped. “What happened to Jay?” Matt questioned and George sighed and sat at the end of Matt’s bed.  
“When we were going up the stairs in Danny’s house to get you back, a bunch of flower vases came flying down at us and a couple smashed into Jorel and a large piece of glass broke off and was wedged in between his shoulder and neck. He nearly bled to death and if Danny had taken any longer to kick that poltergeists ass then we would have two funerals to attend to. Not just Danny’s but Jorel’s as well” George told him and Matt’s heart broke some more at the mention of Danny’s funeral.  
“Where is Jay now?” Matt asked and sat up slightly, noticing that he doesn’t even know the date. “He has still to wake up, he’s in the room next door.” Jordan answered and leaned back before trying to get some shut eye. Before long he had fallen asleep and George sighed as he went in search of a blanket to cover his boyfriend with.  
He found one and then covered Jordan with it and just watched as his boyfriend cuddled up to the blanket slightly and came to a tiny bit. “Cuddle with me?” Jordan asked sleepily with one eye open and George just grinned and nodded quickly. So then George stood Jordan up for a second, sat down first and sat Jordan down on his lap. Jordan smiled and cuddled up to the older man and quickly fell asleep again with his head resting against George’s neck.  
“Cute” Matt muttered from where he was watching on his bed still and George looked up at him and nodded. “I love him to pieces” George told the other man and Matt smiled. “What’s the date?” Matt asked and George pulled out his phone carefully from his pocket, being careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. “It is…. The 21st of March” George informed him, hesitating for a second as he waited for his phone to wake up. “The 21st! What was the date when we first went there?” Matt questioned in shock. “The 14th, you’ve been out for the past week” George answered and Matt just shook his head in disbelief.   
“How have i been out for so long?” Matt muttered in question, having trouble believing just how much time had gone past. “I don’t know, Matt, I don’t know what happened to you” George said and Matt looked over at him again.  
“There was a whirlpool of needles or something and it kept cutting me and i felt like it was draining my blood or something like my life or i don’t know.” Matt tried to explain and George shook his head. “Well I’m glad Danny saved you from that thing” George told him and Matt shrugged. “When will I get out of here?” Matt questioned and just as George was about to answer, Matt’s doctor walked into the room.  
“Well that depends all on what my check up on you will determin” The doctor responded for George. The doctor checked Matt’s pulse and other vitals and then checked the worst of his wounds which seemed to be on his chest. “Well you lost a lot of blood from these wounds, more than normal but you have healed well from it and I’m glad you found the ability to wake up.” The doctor told them once he had finished his check up. Matt just smiled at the doctor in response and he soon left the room after telling them that he can be released in the morning but for now he should rest as much as possible.  
“Go to sleep Matt, We’ll be here when you wake up, i promise” George told the other man as he saw that Matt was slowly falling asleep but was battling it as much as he could. Matt nodded in response and practically passed out immediately, making George chuckle in envy and soon all three were sleeping the rest of the night away.


	17. Part 17

“Right, just take it easy and you should be fine” The doctor told them as George helped Matt put his jacket on. “Thank you” Jordan told the doctor and then the doctor smiled and left the room. “Right, are we going straight back to yours?” George asked as they left the room. “Do you mind if we go see Jay?” Matt asked quietly and George shook his head.   
They walked over to the next room and let themselves in and found Vanessa and Dylan standing near Jorel’s bed talking to the unconscious man. Matt noticed that Jorel had a tube going down his throat, helping him breathe. “Hey Matt, it’s nice to see you up and about” Dylan said as he looked up and saw the three walking into the room. He walked over to Matt and pulled him in for a careful hug. “Thanks man” Matt muttered as he hugged back and then Dylan pulled back.  
Just as Vanessa was about to walk over to Matt, Jorel started choking on the tube in his throat and open his eyes wide in fear. “Jay! Calm down, you’re safe now!” Vanessa hastily told him, taking hold of his hand and trying to calm him. George rushed out of the room to get a doctor before Jorel choked to death as he still couldn’t calm down. His heart monitor was beeping rapidly and his face had gone red due to the gagging. They were all on the verge of panicking but were managing to stay calm as they knew it wouldn’t help matters at all.  
George rushed back into the room followed by Jorel’s appointed doctor who immediately rushed all of them out of the room and called in a nurse. Ten minutes later they were let back into Jorel’s room to find that Jorel was fast asleep yet once again but without the tube going down his throat and with an oxygen mask in its place. “We had to put him under sedation so that we could take the tube out without any problems occuring, he should wake up within the next hour or so” The doctor told them as the nurse left the room.  
“Okay, thanks” Jordan muttered as they all walked in and surrounded Jorel’s bed. Vanessa noticed there were a couple of tears that were on Jorel’s cheek amongst other tear stains and her heart broke at the thought of her fiance crying without her there to help him. She wiped his tears away and sat down in the chair next to Jorel’s bed, on the right side, holding his hand.   
“So once Jay wakes up, when will he be let out?” George asked the doctor just as he was about to leave. “Depends on how he copes but should be tomorrow sometime if everything is alright.” The doctor informed them and George smiled in appreciation at the doctor and the doctor left them in peace.  
“Hey Dilly, where is Anna?” Vanessa asked as she noticed that Dylan was looking rather lost as he stared at Jorel’s bed, lost in thought. “Uh she’s trying to find an apartment that both she and I would be able to afford but she ain’t having too much luck at the moment.” Dylan told them and this shocked them all as they weren’t aware of their situation. “I thought you had an apartment on highland and franklin?” Jordan questioned as he clasped hands with George. “We did but the dicks kicked us out, something about them having to mortgage their shit or something” Dylan explained and they nodded in understanding.   
“Dylan, if you want, you and Anna can move in with me. I can figure out something which will suit you, rent wise” Matt offered as George directed him to sit down in the remaining sit in the room. “That would be a life saver, thank you so much Matt! I’ll have to talk with Anna but I’m sure it would be better than anything we could ever find ourselves” Dylan told him and Matt smiled happily. “S’all cool” Matt muttered quietly and Dylan left the room as he called his girlfriend to tell her the news and what not.   
Forty minutes later, Jorel slowly started to wake up. “Hey muffin, how are you feeling?” Vanessa asked Jorel quietly as she saw him open his eyes slightly. “Tired” He answered hoarsely and George looked up and over at him. Dylan poured him a glass of water and handed it over to Vanessa so that she could help Jorel drink it and ease his dry throat. “Thanks” He whispered as he leant back after drinking it. “Hopefully you’ll be released tomorrow at the latest, well according to the doctor that is” Jordan told him and Jorel just smiled tiredly in response to show that he did hear him as he had closed his eyes due to tiredness.  
“Where’s Matty?” Jorel asked quietly and Matt looked up at the mention of his name. “I’m right here Jay” He told the other man from where he was sitting in the seat to the left of him. “Oh, okay, good” Jorel said, still not getting any louder than a tired mumble. He opened his eyes and looked over at the pale man. “Just making sure your still alive” Jorel told him and Matt just smiled sadly.   
“Yeah, something like that” He mumbled back and Jorel just closed his eyes as he understood what Matt meant.  
“Go back to sleep, Jay. We’ll be here when you wake up, don’t worry” George told him as he could just how much Jorel was struggling to stay awake. The only way Jorel responded was by passing out yet once again.


End file.
